Im Körper des Feindes?
by Atreju
Summary: Sirius muss mit der Schulzicke Aaron Sawyer einen Trank brauen, der einen kurzfristig in den Körper des anderen steckt. Doch bei Aaron und Sirius ist es nicht kurzfristig. Sirius Geist steckt im Körper der 17 Jahre alten Aaron und Aaron sitzt im Körper


  
  
Im Körper des Feindes?  
  
Autor: Atreju  
  
Anmerkung: Ich habe unzählige Geschichten gelesen wo Harry und Draco ihren Körper tauschen, aber noch keine wo Sirius seinen Körper tauscht. Deswegen habe ich diese Geschichte geschrieben, hoffe sie gefällt euch.  
  
Summary: Sirius muss mit der Schulzicke Aaron Sawyer einen Trank brauen, der einen kurzfristig in den Körper des anderen steckt. Doch bei Aaron und Sirius ist es nicht kurzfristig. Sirius Geist steckt im Körper der 17 Jahre alten Aaron und Aaron sitzt im Körper von Sirius fest. Nun ist guter Rat teuer denn beide wollen überhaupt nicht in diesem Körper bleiben. Sie lernen die Geheimnis des anderen kennen und stellen fest: Jemanden zu hassen oder nicht zu mögen ist leicht, wenn man ihn nicht kennt!  
  
Genre: Romatic/ Humor  
  
Typ: Marauder Story  
  
Anmerkung II: Wenn sie Sirius angesprochen wird dann mit Ari, und Ari mit Sirius, ansonst behalten sie ihre Namen!  
  
Viel Spaß!  
  
Atreju  
  
Prolog:  
  
Es war drei Tage vor den Weihnachtsferien einen sehr komplizierten Trank brauten. Gryffindors und Ravenclaws waren zu Paaren gemischt worden und mussten einen „ Seelentrank"brauen. Zu Sirius Black entsetzten war sein Partner ausgerechnet die Zicke Aaron Sawyer, von allen Ari genannt. Sie sah zwar ziemlich gut aus, aber ihr Charakter war alles andere als gut. Sirius hatte sie deswegen ignoriert und sie nie um ein Date bebeten, wie er es bei fast allen Mädchen ( die gut aussahen getan hatte).  
  
„ Black, 4 Käferaugen", fauchte gerade Ari und strich sich eine Haarstähne ihres langen blonden Haares zurück.  
  
„ Ich habe es gelesen, Sawyer", knurrte Sirius und gab schließlich 4 Käferaugen in den brodelnden Kessel. Der Trank nahm die gelbe Farbe an die er haben sollte. Etwas was Sirius doch überraschte. Gerade als er sah wie Sawyer etwas in ihren Notzitzen nachlas, tat er noch ein 5 Käferauge rein.  
  
Er hatte gelesen, das es keinen unterschied machen würde und es schien zu stimmen, denn der Trank behielt die gelbe Farbe.  
  
Professor Maldoun ging durch die Reihen und korrigiert die einzelen Tränke, an Sirius und Aarons Trank blieb er stehen und musterte sie. „ Wie ich sehe haben sie es auch mal auf die Reihe bekommen", meinte er und schmunzelte „ Oder liegt es an ihrer Talentierten Partnerin?"Sirius beschloss nichts zu sagen.  
  
Professor Maldoun ging nach vorne und rief die Klasse zur Aufmerksamkeit „ Nun gut, alle Tränke können jetzt eingenommen werden., tun sie eine Schöpfkelle in die Gläser und dann das Haar ihres Partners rein!"  
  
Man hörte gleich darauf das klirren der Gläser. Ari warf Sirius einen angeekleten Blick zu als sie sein Haar in ihr Glas mit den Trank fallen ließ.  
  
Das Haar löste sich gleich drauf auf und Sirius stellte fest das blaue Pünktchen auf dem Trank schwammen die kurz drauf sich wieder aufgelöst hatten. Also tat er es als Einbildung ab.  
  
Der Professor blickte sich in der Klasse um und nickte schließlich „ Nun setzten sie sich und trinken!"  
  
Sirius trank die Brühe auf Ex aus und schüttelte sich, Ari neben ihn würgte ein „ Wie wiederlich raus!"Doch weiter passierte nichts, an den Blicken der anderen bemerkte er das es bei ihnen schon statt gefundne hatte und gerade als er sagen wollte das sie wohl was falsch gemacht hatten, begann er es zu merkten.  
  
Sein Geist fühlte sich leicht an und er bemerkte wie er in Aris Körper gezogen würde, er schloss die Augen und fühlte sich furchtbar.  
  
Als sie Sirius wieder die Augen aufmachte musterten ihn seine Augen. „ Black was hast du gemacht", fauchte Ari in seinen Körper als sie ohnmächtig zu Boden fiel. Oder besser als sein Körper zu Boden viel.  
  
Prof. Maldoun blickte auf Sirius der am Boden lag und dann auf Ari. „ Mrs. Sawyer alles in Ordnung", Sirius wollte den Köpf schüttelen doch, zu seinem erstaunen nickte er „ Klar Professor, Black scheint mein Haar nicht vertragen zu haben!"  
  
Der Rest der Klasse lachte und er konnte sehen wie Lily Evans ( ebenfalls Ravenclaw lachte).  
  
Maldoun wandte sich zu James der sich neben Sirius kniete und grinste „ Mr. Potter bringen sie Mr. Black in den Krankenflügel."  
  
James nickte, beschwor eine Trage und ließ den vermeindlichen Sirius drauf schweben.  
  
Kurz drauf klingelte es zur Pause. Lily sprang auf Sirius oder besser Ari wie sie dachte zu. „ Nun Ari, dann mal weiter!"Sie zerrte ihre Freundin aus dem Klassenzimmer auf den Flur. „ Unglaublich dieses Gefühl, nicht?"  
  
Ari oder besser Sirius nickte schnell „ Ja wirklich wunderbar", meinte sie. Lily lachte „ Na komm ich kann mir denken dass du es hasst 5 Minuten in Blacks Körper gesteckt zu haben. Dein Sarkasmus war schon mal besser", meinte sie und schmunzelte.  
  
Sirius zog es vor nichts mehr zu sagen.  
  
Lily blickte ihrer Freundin an „ Alles in Ordnung?"„ Natürlich", meinte Sirius und schaute Lily an. Lily blinzelte „ Warum glaube ich dir das nicht?"Sirius zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.   
  
„ Na gut wenn du es nicht sagen willst, geht das schon klar Ari", meinte Lily und zerrte Sirius in die große Halle. Fast wäre Sirius zum Gryffindor Tisch gestolpert aber, er erinnerte sich rechtzeitig daran, das dass wohl ein Fehler gewesen wäre und so ließ er sich missmutig am Ravenclawtisch nieder.  
  
„ Du Ari, könntest du mir wieder Zaubertrank Nachhilfe geben?"  
  
Sirius sah sein Gegenüber, ein 14 Jahre alten Jungen verblüfft an. „ Was", fragte er und bemerkte wie er diese Stimme hasste. Der Junge lachte „ Zaubertrank Nachhilfe, du hast es mir letzte Woche sehr geholfen und da wollte ich dich fragen ob du es wieder machen könntest!"Sirius blick haftete sich Hilflos an Lily, doch dieses suchte gerade den Gryffindortisch an James ab, der scheinbar noch nicht aufgetaucht war.  
  
„ Ja warum nicht", meinte er schließlich und wunderte sich das der Junge ausgerechnet Aaron gefragt hatte. Der Junge strahlte „ Das ist wirklich extrem nett von dir", entgegnete er strahlend und wandte sich seinen Nachtbar zu um mit diesen weiter zu quatschen.  
  
„ James ist noch nicht zurück", meinte Lily und wirkte dabei traurig. „ Er wird wohl noch bei Ar...öhm Sirius sein", meinte er nachdenklich. Lily drehte sich ruckartig zu ihrer Freundin „ Du hast ihn Sirius genannt? Seid wann bist du denn soweit?"Sirius schluckte nervös „ Ach habe ich das? Ist mir gar nicht eingefallen", murmelte er und steckte sich ein Stück Braten in den Mund.  
  
Lily seufzte „ Was ist los? Seid diesem komischen Seelentrank, stehst du ja völlig neben dir! Dich muss es ja ziemlich mitgenommen haben, wenn du Sirius jetzt beim Vornamen nennst!"  
  
Sirius schnaubte „ Du nennst ihn ja auch beim Vornamen", entgegnete er. Lily strich eine Strähne ihres roten Haares aus dem Gesicht „ Natürlich, schließlich bin ich mit seinem besten Freund zusammen. Ich sag dir schon seid 1 Jahr du sollst ihn beim Vornamen nennen, aber nein, du willst ja nicht!"  
  
Sirius verschluckte sich am Kürbissaft und stand auf. „ Keinen Hunger mehr", meinte die Ravenclaw rechts von ihm. „ Nein", fauchte er und bemerkte das er die Stimme nicht hasste sondern verabscheute. „ Wo willst du denn hin", fragte Lily und musterte ihre Freundin besorgt. „ Gemeinschaftsraum", nuschelte Sirius und verließ die Halle.  
  
Als er auf dem Flur war, lief er direkt seinem Bruder Regulus in die Arme. „ Na Sawyer, keiner da denn du rum kommandieren kannst?"Sirius schnaubte „ Halt die Klappe Regulus!"  
  
Regulus blickte die Ravenclaw an. „ Habe ich dir erlaubt mich bei meinem Vornamen zu nennen?"Sirius hätte sich schlagen können „ Lass mich durch, oder...", er ließ die Worte im Raum stehen. Regulus grinst hinterhältig „ Was, oder?"  
  
Sirius seufzte „ Oder ich sag jedem das du immer noch einen Teddy in deinem Bett hast!"Mit diesem Worten schob er sich an dem Slytherin vorbei. Regulus starrte ihm nach „ Woher weißt du das", brachte der schwarzhaarige raus. Doch Sirius in Aris Körper ignorierte es und machte sich auf den Weg zur Krankenstation. 


End file.
